Persona 3: XXIII: The Shadow
by SuzumuraMadness
Summary: There are only 22 Major Arcana, so why is there a 23rd? They define themselves as 'He who lurks in the dark'. He made a link with a demon not seen or known even by Igor. A mix of original fanfic and some scenes from the game. OCxMC/OCxFeMC
1. Toshiro 0

Hey guys~ At first I was wondering whether to use the name I used when I played the game or use Minato, but I saw some authors, or writers, or users also use their own names. So I'm gonna use the name I gave them, MC and FeMC, okay~? =u=

So like what the summary says, this is a mix of original fanfic and some scenes from the game. With both protagonists from P3P. I've decided to just put them together since the story's just almost the same with a genderbent OC for MC! They won't be in the same world or chapter though.

For this, I won't start at the very beginning. And maybe the FeMC will get more chapters than the MC since I've kinda lost the game data for the male. T_T

* * *

**Persona 3: XXIII The Shadow**

Chapter: Unknown

8/28 – F | Dark Hour

Party: Toshiro  
Junpei  
Ken  
Yukari

87th Floor  
3rd Block, Yabbashah

*****Ken just joined

***** So Toshiro acted his responsibility as leader and went to Tartarus. Strangely, all the bonus cards have the death mark in it. A little while later, Fuuka sensed the presence of Death. Panicked, the party didn't had the chance to make it to the next floor, instead, they end up running to Death. After Toshiro and Ken attacked, and the reaper's power up, Toshiro ordered the party to run.

"Shit! Shit! We're gonna run! We're gonna run!"

_ -Escape success – Toshiro fell to his knees. Yukari has already noticed Toshiro's traumatisation so she tries to help him get up by sitting next to him and confronting him._

"Toshiro, Hang in there! Toshiro!"

_ -With the same experience, Junpei is silenced, but is also angered by their weakness._

"Oi, Toshiro! Get up! We managed to escape, it's gone!"

"Junpei!"

"Toshiro...-san?"

_ -Confused, Ken is terrified at Toshiro's sudden reaction._

"Wh-What happened.. to him?"

"Death.. Now that you mention it, this is the first time we actually get to attack it.. and see it for real."

". . ." –Junpei

"Back then, when we just started exploring Tartarus, we were warned that Death is coming. We knew it was to be avoided, but once, we accidentally encountered it. Just the three of us. We couldn't do anything back then. We.. died.. twice."

"You... died... twice... ?" – Ken

"It's hard to believe, I know. But it's just like that. We were afraid too, frightened for days. But it looks like Toshiro here had more of the experience. We only managed to escape when it was distracted by something. You could say he was traumatized."

"He didn't need to shoulder all of it. We were afraid too! But that was back then, we're much stronger now!" –Junpei

"Afraid." –Yukari glared at Junpei – "! . . . "

"Toshiro-san..."

"...w..."

"? Toshiro?"

"...w...We're going up."

_ -Toshiro finally got the strength to stand and went straight at the foot of the stairs. Ken seems to want to say something but is hesitating. Then finally had enough courage to speak._

"Toshiro-san!"

_-Toshiro stopped but didn't look back._

"Toshiro-san, we can stop now if you want. I... I know you're doing this for me, but it's alright, I can always train and fight harder next time! There is always a next time, so you don't need to worry about me, Toshiro-san."

_ -Toshiro then turned around to face Ken. He seems reverted back to calm and reserved expression, just like the leader he should be. Then he flashed an 'it's alright' smile._

"Thank you, Ken, everyone. I'm alright now, there's no need to worry. I was really thinking of going back but you got me distracted."

_ -Toshiro faced forward._

"We're gonna go further. And, about Death... Don't worry about it. We'll definitely going to defeat it. Someday..."

_ -Everyone feels relieved now. The heavy atmosphere is gone._

"...Alright, let's get going!" –Yukari

"Yeah! You're da man! That's how a leader should be!" –Junpei

"Welcome back, Toshiro."

_ -As they walk forward, Ken follows behind._

– END –

P3: Sakata Toshiro – Strega Arc Chapter :  
**Death**

* * *

Hooray! The main character moves on! (ﾉ´∀`)ﾉ The so-typical-what-always-happen in any anime~

Toshiro Sakata is the name I gave the Male Protagonist so i'll be using that from now on.


	2. Setsuna 0

**Persona 3: XXIII The Shadow  
Setsuna Kotaro**

Chapter: Unknown

9/29 – Tu| Dark Hour

Party: Setsuna  
Koromaru  
Yukari  
Junpei

133th Floor  
4th Block, Tziah

*Last days to get 3 Gold Handguards for the Bus Stop Sign.

*Everything's going smoothly, Setsuna came back to her old self, not obsessed with getting the Gold Handguards.

*But suddenly, Fuuka informed them that the floor is full of strong enemies.

*Setsuna drained her spirit points...

"Be careful! This floor is full of strong enemies!" –Fuuka

_ -Yukari and Junpei looked at each other as if both worried about Setsuna, Koromaru whimpers._

"You three, get back... They're all mine... " –Setsuna

_ -Setsuna's eyes lost it's light and began attacking the shadows_  
_ -Then suddenly, Setsuna didn't realize she had drained all her SP_

"Ugh!"

_ -Setsuna knelt down_

"...Setsuna!" –Yukari

"Hey, don't push yourself!" –Junpei

"_...(My sprirt points... i drained them...!)_" - Setsuna  
"...We're gonna... move" - Setsuna

_ -Setsuna said while struggling to get up._

"We're going to defeat them... all..." - Setsuna

"Setsuna-chan, are you alright? Don't push yourself!" –Fuuka

"What?! You've drained all your spirit points, how else can you fight without it?!" –Junpei

"If you can't use your spirit points, use your life to fight."

"Setsuna! You have to stop it, I can't always heal you!" –Yukari

"Alright, that's it. We're going back!" –Junpei

_ -But even so, Setsuna didn't listen and defeated the last three on the floor. Still, no Gold Handguards._

_ -They went back to the entrance._

"There they are!" –Fuuka

"Kotaro, you have to know your limits. I don't want this happening again, you understand?"-Mitsuru

_ -Setsuna looked away and clicked her tongue as if annoyed._

*No one knows what she's looking for.

"_(Will i never get those? Is it still not enough...?)_"

– END –  
P3P: Setsuna Kotaro – Strega arc Episode :  
**Limitations **

* * *

Aand.. yes. I really wanted to get the Bus Stop Sign =_= And i don't want to drain my spirit points because.. i don't know. I just don't want it drained. =_= I used Quetzalcoatl and Mahamaon, followed random people's tips and i still can't get Gold Handguards! WHY?! QAQ

Oh well... =_= Hey, this isn't the real story yet, okay~? I promise it'll be on the next chapter =w=

Setsuna Kotaro is the name I gave the Female Protagonist, so i'll be using that name from now on.


	3. Setsuna 1

**Persona 3: XXIII: The Shadow – START**

Player: Setsuna Kotaro

"Alright, Let's go!"

I remember that's what I heard before going up to Tartarus once again. I went with my teammates. But then, how come… I was alone?

"*bzzt*…Setsuna-chan… Can…you… hear me? …I'm sorry, but it seems you… got separated with the others. Please join… them as soon as you… find them." – Fuuka

*bzzt*

It's awfully quiet and dark. The place's unfamiliar. There are open windows at the side, but you can only see darkness below, and the eerily gigantic moon above.

_A shadow smiles behind as the lost rat runs around to find its way._

"…Lost one."

_A man appeared before Setsuna. She turned around to see who it was; she can barely see him in the dark… above. He's floating. He smiled mockingly._

"…Who are you?"

"My, what an attitude. I called to you softly. Can't you at least be gentle?"

_He comes down at her level._

Are those wings? Am I just seeing things? There was something behind his back.. He must've reverted it before it can be seen.  
Now that I can see him, he is… all in black; Black hair, shoulder length, black clothes… Well, his eyes are kinda creepy; they're bright red and a cat's eye. And he's quite taller than me.

"You called to me?"

"Yes." _He's still smiling.. What is there to smile about?_

"Are you… human?" _Well, yeah, he does look human. But you never know._

"Seems as it is." _Now he smiles even more._

"…What do you mean?" _I clasped my weapon to be ready for anything that might happen now._

". . . . .", _His smile faded_. _He remained silent. _"Don't you have any other questions?"_, His eyes narrowed as he spoke._

"Like what?", _he turned around and raised his hands giving an example._

"Like how did you ended up here, or where are your teammates?"

"Then, why am I here?", _he chuckled and smiled again. _

"I don't know.", _This-_

"What? I don't have time to play with you."

"I'm not playing with you. Let's just say… This is destiny. _You are fated to fall in my game._"

"What? Game?", _he suddenly faced me in a dancing manner. He knelt down…?_

"Princess, time is running in your world. Questions might arise in you, but you need not falter as we will meet again."

As he said those words, something behind me appeared, it can be compared to a black hole. I feel like falling… It's sucking me in…! There's an eerie sound inside… H-He smiled?!

"Ahahaha! Sorry, I just like being mysterious."

X

He's not mysterious. He's annoying.

**– • –**

"Yo, Setsuna! What took you so long?", Junpei said who is now with the team

_Setsuna, who is walking towards them, can be seen now from the dark she came from. She walks like a drunk man. Her face looking down._

"A-Are you alright, Setsuna?", Yukari said turning to Setsuna

"Shall we go back now?", Ken said looking worried

_Setsuna lifts her head. Veins can be seen at her forehead from anger_

P3P: XXIII: The Shadow – Setsuna Kotaro  
**The Shadow**

* * *

This is not what actually happened, i swear. But i guess i have to think up the story. "Shadow" doesn't actually have any reason for calling her. He's just the genderbent "Shadow" for the MC who was actually the 'voice'. Y'know, the one who says "Thou art i, and i am thou. Thou hast established..." blah blah like that?

I'll try to make it longer next time. Please bear with me for now T_T


End file.
